Height
by Yosuke Muramasa
Summary: Shi never managed to get his words done. As a gentle kiss was placed on top of his lips. His grey colored eyes widened as he looked at his younger brother. "I've been waiting for this, Ziyuan. Thank you for keeping your promise on getting taller with me." - DYNASTY WARRIORS IS NOT MINE


Height

Sima Shi never been annoyed like this before. He stared at his brother who stand side to side with him. He is three years older than the younger Sima, but why he is shorter? Surely, he exercised very well, every single day, and he ate properly. He took his training seriously but He could never reached, or passed Zhao's height.

The ceremony for their father's victory took long enough to end. Shi stood there, biting back the annoyance and his disturbed expression as Zhao laughed when he talk to his father's aquiantance. He felt uneasy when it's crowded. Especially with their obvious height difference.

Shi is already in his seventeen years old. But, he only reached his brother's chest. While the youngest heir already passed his height in his fourteen. Shi decided to go outside the room, leaving the crowd and calming himself down with the peaceful night outside. He could just sat under the tree, looking at the pond and enjoying the night like he always did. But now, he decided to sat further from the pond.

There was a small bench at the garden. He used to sit there when he was sad, angry, or when he felt any other emotions that he forced to held inside. As the older son of Sima Yi, he must act mature, wise, and calm. He couldn't act childishly, even for his age. As he knew he would be the next one who will take over his father's lead. It could happen anytime.

His father could fell ill, murdered, or went missing. And he must be prepared to take over as such events happened. Though, deep inside, he doesn't want anything bad happen to his father. He want the war to stop. He doesn't want to see those soldiers cried, when they doesn't have the chance to get back home and meet their family. He himself is lucky, his father and mother still here to stay by his side. Not to mention, his beloved brother.

Remembering about his brother, Shi gritted his teeth and stomped on his way to the bench. He flopped himself down with a small "Oof". The older brother sighed and he keep thinking what he did wrong so he couldn't became taller like Zhao.

His father wasn't that tall, also his mother. Sure, he took his mother appearance, he have a slender body but his face looked like his father. He also shared the same hair color, and eyes. If he took over his father's gene, he should be at least taller than his younger brother.

"Shi? Why did you went out by yourself?"

A familiar, childish voice disrupted his trail of thoughts. He looked up to see a young boy who shared his mother's face approached him. That goofy smile still plastered on caramel colored face.

Shi moved his head away and he continued staring on the grass. "I don't like standing." He answered absent-mindedly. Not in the mood to talk about anything or with anyone. Though, he heard Zhao hummed and went to sit beside him.

"Mother was looking for you. She said you always disappear when they held any ceremony. Do you dislike celebration, Shi?" the young brunette asked, looking at the moon as the two of them sat together on the bench.

Zhao loves to smile. He never took off his smile, and he loves to talk with everyone. Making friends, and such. While Shi, he just sat in the furthest corner. Isolating himself from the outsiders. He didn't answer his brother's question. Instead, he asked one.

"How can you become so tall?"

Zhao jerked his head towards Shi, and then he grinned. "Do you drink milk? It's good to help you grow taller! And eat a lot! Eat everything!" the younger one answered with his face brightened. He enjoyed when his brother talk to him about something.

But Shi exhaled a deep breath as he got the answer. He did that. But look at him. He still shorter than his younger brother that it annoys him. Jealousy. Not only his brother have a very manly and strong face, he also tall and well built in his young age. Zhao plays a lot in the garden with some guards in his free time. He skipped training and he rarely studying.

"Don't frown like that, brother." Zhao's grin turned into a soft smile, Shi himself didn't realized that he have a deep frown on his face. The youngest pulled his brother's hand gently, to make him get up from the bench. They're standing and facing each other. The brunette smiled and looked down at his brother. While Shi must tilted his head upwards to see the face of his beloved sibling.

Shi's eyebrows raised confusedly as slowly Zhao's body being lowered, and now their faces are on the same height. He looked down and saw his brother's legs spread outside, almost like doing some acrobatics stunt, but he didn't, and Shi looked at his brother's face. A question mark still spinning around his head.

In a flash, he felt a hand swept his bangs away, and Zhao kissed him on his forehead. His pale cheeks became colored with a faint pink, as he immediately brought his hand and touched his forehead.

"Don't worry! You will become taller too. I can guarantee it, Ziyuan." Zhao said with a wide smile on his face. Oh, he really loved his brother, and it's cute to see him flustered just because their height difference.

"I will make sure to surpass you, Zishang."

* * *

"Shi, come here for a sec!"

Sima Shi stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger brother waved at him from the garden. He sat on the small bench and smiled at the leader. Shi only sighed and approached his younger sibling.

"You remember here?" Zhao asked, he went up to stand on Shi's side, and grabbed his brother's shoulders to turn him and made him looked at him. "Eh, you don't have to look upside anymore." The tallest of the two said, with his smile still on his face.

"Zhao, please make it quick. I need to gather the others to-"

Shi never managed to get his words done. As a gentle kiss was placed on top of his lips. His grey colored eyes widened as he looked at his younger brother. "I've been waiting for this, Ziyuan. Thank you for keeping your promise on getting taller with me."


End file.
